Calycanthus are deciduous flowering shrubs of the genus Calycanthaceae. Calycanthus floridus (also commonly referred to as the sweetshrub) is perhaps the most well known member of the genus, and is sometimes grown as an ornamental landscape plant, particularly in parts of the Eastern United States. Plant height can vary and ranges from 1 to 2.5 meters, growing as multi-stemmed shrubs. The flowers range in size (2-3 cm across) with tepals that vary from reddish purple to a dark chocolate brown. The fragrance is variable, but can have a pleasant fruity aroma.
Applicants believe there are additional opportunities for new and distinct Calycanthus as a landscape plant, e.g., for borders, foundations or naturalizing.